1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for manufacturing a molding by a semimolten die casting method or a semisolid die casting method. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of using the mold to manufacture the molding by the semimolten die casting method or the semisolid die casting method.
2. Background Art
In the conventional art, a molding manufacturing method wherein “a preform is formed by a semimolten die casting method into a near net shape, the preform is subject to ultraprecision finishing, and thereby a target molding is obtained” has been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-36693). Adopting this manufacturing method makes it possible to manufacture a molding that is stronger than the molding obtained by the casting method and, moreover, to reduce the cost of raw materials, machining, tool supplies, and the like as well as to reduce waste matter such as grinding waste material and machining waste liquid.